


Vanilla Kinkster

by siangjiang



Category: BIGTOP BURGER (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: “Hey Steve! Still being a vanilla little organ player!?”Clowns and Zombies having dirty dirty fun.
Relationships: Billie/Penny (BIGTOP BURGER), Cesare/Conrad, Doctor/Conrad, Frances/Conrad, Steve/Billie, Steve/Penny, Steve/Tim
Kudos: 2





	Vanilla Kinkster

“Hey Steve! Still being a vanilla little organ player!?”

Cesare pushed his face up against the window at the laundromat, banging on the glass. Steve grumpily looked away, for a brief moment appearing inside the washing mashing with his laundry to drown Cesare out.

“I saw the new girl! Dark hair on this one! Such variety! Good to see you’re trying new things, you vanilla freak!”

Without warning Steve suddenly slammed his face against the window, starring straight into Cesare’s eyes.

“You show my babies some respect! Billie is a beautiful, gentle flower!”

“Ah, so she’s vanilla too. You’re so disappointing, Steve. What’s the point of having a harem if you don’t get freaky?”

Steve easily punched through the glass and grabbed at Cesare who quickly stepped out of the way.

“The stuff I get up to with my little sluts would probably give you nightmares. It’s deranged as _fuck_!”

The fight that followed broke two street lamps but was otherwise nothing out of the ordinary for them.

——————————

“Am...Am I vanilla?” Steve asked as he massaged lube onto Tim’s buttocks.

“Steve, buddy, you are nowhere near the intended destination” Tim said over his shoulder.

“Why do you ask that, sir?” Penny asked, gently taking Steve’s hand and moving it close to Tim’s hole. 

A tear ran down Steve’s cheek “I-I just d-don’t want to be a disappointment to you”

Tim let out a choked moan when a couple of well lubed fingers suddenly slid into him, immediately finding his prostate. “You are defiNItelY NoT!” he gasped, hugging his pillow tightly. He was forever amazed by Steve’s ability to do anything to him without ever causing pain.

“Oh Steve” Penny smiled, stroking Tim’s hair “You’re wonderful” 

Billie laid down next to Tim, wearing nothing but Steve’s jacket. “Yeah, seriously” she said “You’re _really_ good. Like, frighteningly so”

“Oh no!” Steve whined “I don’t want to scare you!”

“That’s not what I meant” Billie said, sliding a hand between her legs. Tim’s moans were making her super horney and Steve’s jacket smelled amazing.

“Come sweet child” Steve said “Let me help you out with that” and suddenly he had two fingers in Billie too, rubbing them up against her g-spot while his thump made circles around her clit.

“Oh fuck!” she gasped.

Penny smiled fondly. She loved seeing her coworkers so happy. 

“You’re so good to us, Steve” she said “I don’t even know how you could make it any better”

“I-I do” Tim moaned, struggling to string the words together “You could put your cock in me!”

Steve chuckled “Hmm, is that so?”

In what felt like the blink of an eye, the head of Steve’s huge, milky white cock was resting against Tim’s tight ring.

“Are you ready, my handsome Frodo?”

“ _Fuck_ yes!”

Holding on to Tim’s hip with his free hand, Steve started gently fucking into him, going a little deeper each time, only to suddenly bottom out. Tim yelped in pleasure, almost collapsing.

“Does it fit?” Steve asked sweetly, only rocking ever so slightly to keep his cock as deep as possible.

“Y-Yeah” Tim slurred “It fits”

“Like a glove” Steve chuckled, finally grabbing Tim with both hands and giving him a good pounding.

“Hey” Billie mumbled “What about me?”

“I’ll help you, Billie” Penny smiled “Let the boys have their fun”

She knew she wasn’t as good as Steve but he had taught her a thing or two so she positioned herself between Billie’s spread legs and let her tongue tease the folds apart.

Meanwhile Tim was completely falling apart next to them. His rock hard cock was leaking like crazy and yet it didn’t even occur to him to touch it. Steve’s cock was his entire existence, sending sparks through his whole body. Then he noticed...

“You feel that?” Steve asked.

“Y-Yeah” Tim stammered “Oh god”

“What?” Billie asked. Even Penny looked up, through she didn’t stop licking at Billie.

“He’s...expanding. Growing. Inside...”

“Only the best for my boy” Steve smiled, kissing Tim between his shoulder blades.

“That’s impossible...” Billie said before being distracted by Penny.

Tim could barely hold it together. He felt so _full_ in the best way possible. It was crazy to think that he had never even thought of shagging a man before Steve, and now here he was being happily fucked by what felt like a horse cock.

And then it happened.

“ _Here it comes!_ ” Steve choked as Tim felt warm semen fill his body. Without warning Steve grabbed Tim’s cock and gave it a couple of good strokes, making Tim come all over the bed, his inside rippling around the huge cock that was still pumping away.

Tim distantly heard Billie gasp “Fuck _yes_ ” and felt her tremble on the mattress next to him. 

Steve’s flow of cum seemed to never stop and it had already started seeping out of Tim when his boss finally pulled out with a cartoony pop and fell backwards on the bed.

“Bloody hell...” Tim gasped, his whole body still tingling as he felt too much seamen run down his legs. Where did Steve keep it all?

“That was amazing” Penny said cheerfully, stroking Tim’s trembling back. Tim responded with a moan and another small orgasm hit him.

“Give him time to rest” Steve rasped “I fear I might have made it too potent this time”

“Huh?” Penny didn’t understand, but she didn’t really care to either. Instead she kissed Steve’s cheek “You are so good to us, Steve”

“I haven’t been good enough to you, my shiny lucky Penny. You didn’t come at all”

“Oh that’s fine, sir. Next time will come soon enough”

“No no, this will not do. Come. Sit on my face”

She giggled “Okay then, but don’t overwork yourself”

He didn’t. It only took him 30 seconds. 30 amazing, wonderful seconds.

——————————

Cesare rubbed his sore arm. Conrad had the honor of being the center of attention today and Cesare had spanked and whipped him so much he himself would be in pain all day tomorrow. But his big monster deserved it. He had been such a good boy.

Conrad was currently wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa with a hot cup of cocoa. He looked relaxed and happy as Doctor tended to the needle marks he himself had left in his coworker’s legs. Frances gently stroked his hair which she had so cruelly pulled earlier.

“I’m going to the shop” Cesare said “Need anything Conrad?”

“Nah, I’m good, boss” Conrad said, his voice a little rough from screaming and crying so much, yet he never used his safe word.

“Hey! Don’t deny yourself anything!’ Cesare said, pointing a stiff finger at him “Aftercare is important, Conrad! Do. You. Need. Anything?”

Conrad smiled “Ice cream”

“There you go” Cesare said “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Conrad happily shook his head no.


End file.
